When Will You Learn
by muhXcookkie
Summary: Deidara and Hidan are the best of friends, but when Sasori gets a little to close to his blonde friend, Hidan desides to seperate them, permenatly.
1. Chapter 1

"_Danna?"  
"Shh! Don't talk, Dei."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For What?"_

"_Everything."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond walked happily up to the silver haired boy. "Hi Hidan!"

"Dei-chan!" Hidan hugged his best friend.

"How's your summer been?"

"Meh, pretty boring without the gang."

Hidan chuckled. "Yah, I know what you mean," The two teens walked through the gate, into their third year of high school. "Even though, Kakuzu's been keeping me pretty busy."

"Sounds like it, why would he give up the chance to get into your pants?"

A small but noticeable blush claimed Hidan's face. "That's not what I meant!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"For yer information blonde, Kakuzu got us both a job."

Deidara stopped walking. "You? Work?" The blond threw a laughing fit.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! It's fucking true!"

Hidan and Deidara have been friends for years, since second grade to be exact. Ever since Hidan stood up for the teased blonde, the two have been inseparable. Not that there was any connection between the two, they were more like brothers. Either way, Hidan was taken. Kakuzu, however, only joined the picture last year.

"Hey Kazu!" Hidan ran up to his boyfriend.

"Hello Hidan. Deidara."

"Hi Kakuzu."

The three men walked over to the first period English class that they all shared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara looked down to the neatly folded paper that just landed on his desk. Opening said letter, Deidara identified the messy handwriting that clearly belonged to Hidan.

Dei, who's that redhead?

Redhead?

Yes, redhead.

Deidara looked around, someone catching his eye. His chocolate eyes glanced at him for a second, then flickered back to the teacher.

I don't know who he is.

Then why is he looking at you?

Why don't you ask him?

Fine, I will.

Deidara quickly turned around shaking his head, as if saying 'Don't you dare!' However the silver-haired teen just ignored him.

'_Hidan I swear!' _Deidara thought to himself._ 'If you do anything, I'll-'_

"Deidara."

The blonde quickly looked up at the call of his name. "Yes ?"

"Answer the question."

"Oh, okay…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan walked out of the classroom quickly trying to stay away from Deidara and find the redhead. He was at his locker. The silver haired teen quickly walked over.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself." The redhead said blankly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sasori." He replied confused. "Why?"

"_Why_ were you staring at Deidara?"

He shrugged. "Why were _you _staring at me?"

"I fucking wasn't!"

"Then how do you know if I was looking at him?"

"Wha-"

"Hidan!" Woops. Looks like Deidara found him. "Come on were gunna be late for lunch."

"Who fucking cares?" Hidan turned his attention back to Sasori, who was currently walking away. "Hey, where the fuck are you going?"

"Hidan!" Deidara whined.

Sasori seemed unfazed. "To lunch."

"But I'm fucking talking to you." A sharp pain was felt on Hidan's head. Turning around, he saw Kakuzu looking down at him. "You hit me!"

"No shit. Now come on. We're leaving."

"Whatever." Hidan fallowed the two taller guys.

Sasori shook his head. _'I'm gunna have to be more cautious around Hidan.' _He thought quietly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's cold!" Deidara whined pulling his jacket tighter. It was mid-November and a thick layer of snow covered the surrounding area. Deidara was walking home from the store, two bags hanging of his arms.

"Deidara!" The said blonde turned around. Sasori was walking up the sidewalk. "What are you doing out dressed like _that_?"

"My mom dropped me off, so I didn't think about how cold it is."

Sasori pulled of his jacket. "Here."

"But, you'll freeze."

"I'll be fine."

Deidara nodded slowly, put the bags down, and took the jacket. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sasori picked up the bags. "Where you goin'"

"I'm not showing you."

"Think I'm gunna stalk you?" Sasori smirked.

"No! Hidan says that I shouldn't show strangers where I live."

"He's one to talk."

"He's not that bad."

"Neither am I. So where to?"

Deidara hesitated, but sighed in defeat. "This way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOU DID WHAT???

Look Hidan, he's not that bad.

YOU BROUGHT HIM TO YOUR HOUSE!?!?

…So?

SO?!?

Hidan, calm down…

NO!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!!

He sighed. '_Why did I tell Hidan_?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While standing in the lunch line, Deidara slipped away from Hidan and Kakuzu, and made his way to the outdoor lunch area.

Sasori was sitting on a bench next to the wall. When he noticed the blonde's presence, he smiled. "Hello Deidara."

"Hi Danna!" Said teen sat down next to the red head, and blushed lightly when Sasori's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. "Are you hungry?" Deidara asked as he pulled his backpack onto his lap and searched for something inside.

"Sure, what did you bring?"

"Onigiri." Deidara handed Sasori one. "I made them myself."

After taking a bite, Sasori replied with something sounding like "They're tasty", but it was hard to tell because he had food in his mouth. Either way, Sasori noticed how Deidara brightened at the compliment.

"Thanks Danna."

"What are you two doing?!" The two teens looked over at the angry silver haired teen. "You left us to hang out with _him_?!"

"…Yes." Guilt swept over Deidara as he looked at the hurt expression on Hidan's face.

"WHY!?"

"Probably because he knew you'd act like this." Sasori stated blandly.

"Danna!" Deidara quickly hushed him. "Hidan look-"

"I don't wanna fuckin' hear it blonde! You could've at least told us!"

"Why don't you eat out here with us?" Sasori snapped his head over to the blonde sending him a venomous glare.

Kakuzu leaned over and whispered something into Hidan's ear. A wicked grin spread over the zealot's face.

"Alright Deidara we'll eat with ya guys." Hidan sat next to Deidara and threw his arm around the blonds neck.

Deidara rolled his eyes. 'This can't end good.'


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry Danna,

It's okay; it was the only way to make your friend happy.

Awww!! I love you Danna!!

Sasori looked up at Deidara and mouthed 'I love you too' back.

Yes Kakuzu it is a problem!

Hidan, no it isn't, Deidara is allowed to see whoever he wants.

No he's not!! Best friends HAVE to approve first that was our deal!!

That was in what? 3rd grade? I think he's good for him.

NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU FUCKING THINK!!

Kakuzu crunched the paper into a ball then threw it at Hidan's head and received a strong glare soon after. Sasori smirked watching the said ball thrown at Hidan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan laid his head onto kakuzu's lap and put his feet over Deidara, directly onto Sasori's new black jeans. Sasori pushed his feet off, making Hidan fall off as well.

Deidara sighed as he rested his head on Sasori's shoulder as they entwined their fingers together.

"Shouldn't you be mad at him for pushing your best friend onto the floor?!" The silver haired teen shouted as he dusted himself off.

"Shouldn't you apologies for putting your dirty shoes on my boyfriend?" Deidara replied.

"Sit down, Hidan." Kakuzu stood up, offering his seat against the wall to Hidan.

The said teen grumbled to himself as he did what he was told. "So Dei, we still goin' to get something to eat?"

"Uh, well…I mean."

Hidan glared at him. "You're NOT gunna come with us?"

"Well Sasori wants to-"

"You're not gunna go with US because of HIM!?" Hidan demanded.

"You're not the only one that gets to spend time with him."

"SHUT UP DICKHEAD!" Hidan retorted to the redhead. "Dei we ALWAYS go out. You HAVE to go!"

"Hidan, I'm sorry-"

"NO FORGET IT! IF YOU WANT TO HANGOUT WITH DICKHEAD INSTEAD OF ME THEN FINE!" Hidan stomped away.

Kakuzu sighed and began fallowing him. "Do what you want Deidara." He called over his shoulder.

Deidara looked down into his lap, tears filled his eyes. Sasori wrapped his arm around his distressed boyfriend.

"Dei…if you want to go then you can. We can hangout another time."

"But I wanna go with you, I just…totally forgot about our plans." Deidara brought his hands up to his face and cried.

Sasori pulled him into his lap and tried to calm him down.

'Why can things ever go the way I want?'


	4. Chapter 4

From: Sasori

To: Hidan

--------------------------

Hidan, it's Sasori.

__________________________________________

From: Hidan

To: Sasori

--------------------------

What the hell do you want?

__________________________________________

From: Sasori

To: Hidan

--------------------------

It's about after school.

__________________________________________

From: Hidan

To: Sasori

--------------------------

What, are you going to brag about how you stole Dei from us?

__________________________________________

From: Sasori

To: Hidan

--------------------------

I believe you mean YOU. I don't think Kakuzu cares.

__________________________________________

From: Hidan

To: Sasori

--------------------------

FUCK YOU!!

__________________________________________

From: Sasori

To: Hidan

--------------------------

Look, Dei's really upset about this whole thing, and I'm pretty sure we can both agree that we don't want to hurt Deidara. Right?

__________________________________________

From: Hidan

To: Sasori

--------------------------

Right.

__________________________________________

From: Sasori

To: Hidan

--------------------------

So, think you can try not to act like a dick to me, just for the afternoon? For Deidara?

__________________________________________

From: Hidan

To: Sasori

--------------------------

Yah, for Deidara. But you better watch yourself, it's not ALL me!

__________________________________________

From: Sasori

To: Hidan

--------------------------

Deal. See you after school.

__________________________________________

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori entwined his hands with those of Deidara's as they walked down the street away from their school.

"Come on Deidara, perk up." Sasori said smiling down at his blonde lover. The redhead frowned when Deidara didn't reply, but instead looked even gloomier.

"Hey blondie, what's got you so down?" Deidara looked up once he heard Hidan's voice.

"W-what's going on?"

Hidan chuckled. "We're gunna go out to eat of course. Just like we always do on Friday."

"But-" Deidara looked up at Sasori.

"We made a deal." Sasori said trying to clear things up. "We'll try to get along."

"You two." Deidara stated in disbelief.

"Duh blondie!" Hidan threw his arm around Deidara's neck.

"How?"

"We've agreed that you come first and that arguing over you is futile." Sasori said looking around. "Where's Kakuzu?"

Hidan frowned, a solemn look sweeping over his face.

"Hidan?" Deidara asked apprehensively.

"We got into a little fight."

"HOW!! OVER WHAT!?"

"…I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"Deidara." Sasori warned. "So where are we eating at?" the redhead tried to change the subject.

"Well, it's Deidara's turn to chose." Hidan asked perking up a bit.

"We can always go to my house, my mom can make something."

Sasori and Hidan nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you two got in a fight, most couples do."

"But you understand where I'm coming from, right?" Kakuzu asked as he leaned against the wall of the convenient store.

"Yah, I guess. But they are really close." Kisame said as he pulled Itachi closer to him.

"I don't think you're helping." Itachi stated from his spot on his lover's lap.

"I'm fine." Kakuzu sighed.

"Obviously." Kisame replied sarcastically. Kakuzu glared in return.

"Don't be mean to Kakuzu. One of our friends is hopelessly jealous that Deidara's getting more attention than he is. You're supposed to support him." Itachi smirked at Kakuzu and Kisame chuckled.

"You guys are such help." Kakuzu stood up and began walking away.

"It's your choice Kakuzu. Do you really want to lose your _lover _over something so irrelevant to you?" Itachi said also getting up. "I wouldn't think so. See you later."

"Later." Kakuzu hesitated before he continued walking.


End file.
